FNaF: RIP
by frostdrop1
Summary: A year ago - the 26th of June, 1991, 2 children went missing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The number later totalled 5. Cheryl Quinn, an unemployed 22 year old looking to pay her landlord, takes the responsibilities of being a night guard at the pizzeria. It doesn't take long before she realises it was a mistake, and that the animatronics aren't just robots.
1. Prologue

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found**_

_Two local children were reported lured into a back room during in the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and lead to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

_Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust._

No motive was given, no names were given. We deserved to know more. When I read those words, printed in black and white, plain as day, right in front of me... it was like I had transformed into a broken toy. My body would hardly move, and my mind could hardly think. I just wanted to cry. And cry I did.

* * *

I've been out of a job for around five months now and really I'm just getting desperate for one by this point. I can't run my heating, my oven, my radio... I'm honestly living on sandwiches and microwave noodles right now. But I don't want to, having just left my parent's house, return so soon with having been incapable of surviving in the world all on my own. Unfortunately the landlord now wants his pay and I've been selling my things just to deal with him little by little. I wouldn't say I'm too bad off though. There are people who are worse off out there. Plus I did tell my parents I'm in a rough spot and they seemed to understand and so they've been giving me a little money each month for stuff like food and every so often I buy myself a newspaper. So, when I sat down in my living room chair, leaned back comfortably, knocking my pen into the crevice of the cushions, picked up today's paper and had a look through the jobs section; it surprised me with the job I found. I was perfectly eligible for the job, no doubt. Anyone could do it. I didn't have much experience in the field, but, well, I didn't have experience in much; nevertheless I had to hope that I could get the job anyway. Every little bit of cash helps and this could really be a life saver. The advertisement read like this:

HELP WANTED

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Family pizzeria looking

for security guard to

work the night shift.

12am to 6am.

Monitor cameras, ensure

safety of equipment and

animatronic characters.

No responsibility for

injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call:

1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

The advertisement was also accompanied by a black and white picture of the memorable Freddy Fazbear animatronic with his microphone and little top-hat. He appeared to be introducing the performance, from what I could remember seeing. After everything that's gone on with that pizzeria, I suppose I'm a little mad for wanting to take the job. However being a security guard at a pizzeria is easy enough and despite what's happened there in recent times, it wasn't anyone's fault. That sort of thing happens in places everywhere, all the time. The pizzeria was just unfortunate to be the target of such a crime and any people involved were also unfortunate targets. And so, I made up my mind to apply for the job. It would be enough to get the landlord off my back, and I wouldn't exactly be working there very long. The pizzeria was due to close by the end of the year, and while I'm a little sad for the establishment it's probably for the best. People had been reporting some rather disgusting things from what I read in previous newspapers and while I haven't seen it myself, considering that the company appears to be closing over it I can probably assume everything said was true. Though, right now, the current time was rather late and I was getting tired. So rather than calling in to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I rummaged down the chair's cushion side and pulled out the pen. I then circled the advisement, as a reminder for the morning. After folding the newspaper in half, I laid it on the arm of the chair, the advertisement facing the ceiling. Then I got up, made myself a glass of warm milk and headed off to bed, socks and all.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Hey guys, hello again. You may be glad to know I am aiming to finish this one. It has a considerably shorter storyline than anything else I have attempted. If anyone is reading this due to my previous (unfinished) works, I would like to apologise for them. The Ouran Highschool Host club ("Together Again") one was simply old and cliché, and I lost my motivation for my Watership Down (Watership Down: A New Warren) one after I had to wipe my computer, erasing the chapter I was writing. I decided to attempt to write this one because I saw a place which people had not yet filled with their imaginations. So at the time I began writing there was no published fanfiction following the same base idea. I know exactly what I want to do, all the way to the end. It is just getting to writing it.  
Also if your out and about and are looking for for some more Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction here are some recommendations:**

**"FNAF: Why" by The NachoMaster. This one appears to be the most promising one to me. Unfortunately from the time I am writing this it has not been updated for five days when it had the first four chapters out within 3 days of being published. It is rated "T" with a romance/horror genre, and focuses on Foxy.**

**"Left to Rot" by BloodSpiltOnPureSoil This one has been updated frequently, though it has short chapters. It was a T rating, but is now updated to M for violence. It is a friendship/adventure genre. Again, it focuses on Foxy (I really like Foxy xD!).**

**The Pyromanical Misanthrope also wrote a reasonable fanfiction, but it has unfortunately been removed. If it is returned to the internet at any point I will include the name in the latest Author's Section.**

**"The Bite of '87" by Globaluna32. This is a collection of fictional information imagined by the writer. It's quite interesting. There is a mixture of basic transcripts and newspaper articles. It is rated T and is a pure horror genre. **

**Have fun reading and G'night folks, I will be updating tomorrow indefinitely because I have 3 chapters written (excluding the prologue). These are quite short chapters, around two and a half pages long (in apachi office) each (font size 12). If you see any spelling errors please do let me know. Don't worry about the tense. Sometimes the tense may flick back and fourth. I put what I felt flowed better. Every chapter has been proof read multiple times, so enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Interview

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 1: Interview**

I sat up the next morning, stretching my arms out, covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned. I reached my spare hand to the side and felt around, knocking my watch off my night stand, causing me to have to lean down and pick it up. I could be rather clumsy in the mornings. The watch read 11:43. Rolling out of bed, I picked up my empty glass from the night stand and headed into the kitchen of my apartment, placing it down by the sink; one of my feet bare and feeling the cold touch of the ceramic tiles. I'd wash the glass later. Heading back through my apartment to my room I noticed the newspaper sprawled on the floor. I picked it up and shook it once, bending it to a readable angle. Scanning over the page I saw an advertisement circled. 'Yes, that's right. I was going to apply.' I thought to myself, remembering my uneventful night. I rested my eyes on the number as I turned and continued back to my room.

After I was dressed I called the given number using the building's pay phone. Following 6 rings the call was answered.

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's pizza, how may I help you?" A female voice came through, sounding cheery, but that kind of fake-cheery tone you put on after being bored from repetition.

"Hey, I, uh..." I paused briefly. "I'm calling to apply for that job in the newspaper. The, ah, the security one?" I never was confident over the phone.

"Ah, of course. One moment please."

I was left in silence for a good couple of minutes before I was spoken to again. "The job is still available. Are you open for an interview today at 8pm?"

"Today? Well, yes, I'm available but, er, don't you want to, y'know, give me an application form first?"

"An application form? We stopped doing those a while ago. We don't get many applicants, so the manager just uses interviews instead. Application forms became a waste of paper and ink, and, in the end, money. The only form you will receive is simply one which states we are not responsible for personal injury and you give your signature. You will also be required to give us your bank details for payment, your currant address, up to three previous addresses and contact details. After providing what you must you will have the job. We assume you are fine with signing the form as the advertisement does state that we are not responsible for injury."

"Alright, well, yeah, I'm good with that I suppose. Thank you for your time and goodbye. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, thank you for applying to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

She hung up. I placed to the phone back on the stand and went back to my apartment. It was best I find something smart to wear for the interview.

By the time 8pm rolled around I was stood outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, dressed in black trousers and boots, with a white shirt and grey blazer over the top. I was simply staring up at the sign above the door that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" above an image of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Below it read "A magical place where fantasy and fun come to life". It was quite colourful and bright sign, rather inviting, though a little worn and some streaks of dirt evident on it. I shook my head and walked over to the entrance, pushing open one of the possible two doors. The doors seemed rather dirty too and one had dents protruding from the surface. On the inside of both doors there appeared to be scratch marks. That was probably dealt by some delinquent. Such kids tended to run around these days and being such an iconic childhood place there was no doubt in my mind that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would get attacked by teenagers looking for trouble from time to time. They always seem to want to display their guts, in attacking doors and walls and windows. I walked over to the reception desk, but it was empty. I looked along the top of the desk and saw a small golden bell that I rang.

"Hello?" I called, looking around the dining room.

For a brief time I heard a flurry of activity under the desk which ceased shortly before a woman dressed in a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza uniform appeared. The trousers were yellow, and the shirt was the same but had rings of what I assumed to be pepperoni dotted over it. The buttons of the shirt also appeared to resemble pepperoni in some way. Her hair fell to her shoulders, coloured black and over her eyes she wore brown thick-rimmed glasses. Her skin seemed quite pale. Quite a bit like mine. 'She must be an in-doors person', I thought.

"You must be the applicant?"

"Yeah, I'm Cheryl Quinn. nice to make your acquaintance." I held my hand out, offering a handshake.

"Quite." The receptionist replied, ignoring my hand.

There was a moment of silence until I lowered my offer.

"So you're er..." I glanced at her name tag, pinned to her breast pocket. "Wendy McCoy?"

"Yes." She confirmed, stepping around her desk. "Now, if you'd please follow me. Your interview will begin as soon as you arrive."

I simply nodded and proceeded to follow her through the dining area. The place was quiet. Few customers were inhabiting the pizzeria at the current hour. The three animatronics on the stage were no longer performing, instead, they were barely visible as the lights for the stage had been switched off. The dining table covers were askew on most tables, and had pizza sauce splattered on them. It seemed the place hadn't been cleaned yet. The chairs were not neatly tucked under the tables as they should be, some had even toppled over. Looking back at the stage each animatronic was frozen still, just like a statue. They seemed rather lifeless like that, but I suppose they are. They're robots.

"Are you coming?" I heard Wendy call and I span, jogging to catch up.

Soon we reached the office, the doorway simply a rectangular hole in the wall. Wendy ushered me in, then left. The office was a little messy, to by disbelief. The pizzeria seemed lazily run, it's no wonder everything had gone wrong for it.

"Hello!" I greeted when I saw the manager. I offered a handshake, which he accepted.

He appeared to be a somewhat tall man, quite lean. He had sharp features, levelled shoulders, and icey eyes that seemed to simply absorb every detail he saw. In all he had businessman look about him, which was welcoming to see considering his vocation.

"Hello, and your name would be?"

"Cheryl Quinn. You're more welcoming than your receptionist." I chuckled.

"She's just stressed. It's been a long year."

"I can tell. Yeah, it must be a little hard knowing you'll have to find a new job in the coming months." The manager nodded.

"Now, do take a seat." He span slowly in his chair, gesturing to an empty seat like his own with an open hand.

I walked over to it, and sat. The chair, despite it's looks, was uncomfortable. I shuffled, attempting to get my back in a comfortable position. I took the small amount of time to look around the room and noticed a single desk with two draws, piled atop of which were a few scattered papers, an empty pizzeria cup, a fan, some monitors and a fake cupcake with eyes. The walls were covered in posters that children has drawn and the floor has a chequered black and white pattern.

"You have quite the office." I idly commented.

"This is also your office. Due to space limitations, the Manager's Office and Security Office where merged into one room."

"Ah. I see."

"Now, down to business." He sat back. "What makes you want to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"Well I came here a lot in the past. The place is quite close to heart, y'know? I'm also short of money and really need to pay my rent."

"Do you have any experience in security work?"

"No, but I think I can do it."

"Well, don't worry about instructions. Those will be provided by a recorded message on your first night."

"Ah, okay." I didn't feel that I needed telling that. "So is this implying that I don't receive a training session?"

"Very good, Miss Quinn. You appear to be someone who is on the ball."

"Um, thank you. So what are these messages like?" I inquired.

It was good to know the company is at least caring for the staff in some way, even if there isn't any real training. I had worked in worse places that gave no care at all. And, unsurprisingly, I got fired for not doing my job right.

"The informant was a security guard here as well and he was kind enough to lend the company his voice as an experienced security officer." I nodded. "There are a total of five recordings and you can have one each night."

"One each night?" I queried. "Why can't I just have them all at once?"

"So you can process the information you're given thoroughly, of course. It helps with allowing employees to remember information they are given better."

"I suppose that... makes some amount of sense."

"Now, let's continue on."

The interview continued on for around an hour, after which I was then released with the form that Wendy had told me about over the phone, with a pat on the back and a "congrats, you got the job". I was instructed to return to the reception desk and fill the form out there, which I did. Then Wendy claimed possession of it. She gave me a hastily clipped together bunch of papers, all black and white, and informed me that in those papers was a map of the building, a description of the job, and some advice, given by previous night guards. It also contained the contact details of the pizzeria, including the location, so that I could refer it on to others if I wished – for work or pleasure. She then informed me I'd be starting my new job on monday, which was a day away. I did question, in my mind, why I so easily got the job. There didn't seem to really be any consideration as to who got it. I can't honestly have been the best applicant. So, perhaps I was the only one? It's possible, but also highly unlikely and, honestly, dumb-sounding. I would assume more than just me would apply for a perfectly valid job. Though, doing a night shift isn't for everyone, and I can't even guarantee it's for me.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Hello again, and yes, I know it's a very slow going to start but I like to flesh things out. The next chapter is even slower, but it picks up! But them it slows again. So... yay!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

On Monday I arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza early. I didn't want to make a bad impression and get fired. Or have a late on my work record just yet. Wendy greeted me, booked me in and handed me a key before leaving and, I assumed, locking up.

I sat down in my office and looked around yet again. The place was a little creepy at night. But, then again, everywhere is a little creepy at night. The manager had mentioned something about limited power, and said that I could use some "tablet" thing to flick between different cameras. I scrunched my face up in a confused manner when looking at the doors. There was something I hadn't noticed before, in my interview. There were two buttons beside each door, one above the other. One was labelled "DOOR", and the other "LIGHT". I pressed the right door button, and the door came down. I pressed the button again and it went up. I tested both doors, then tested both lights. It seemed a little odd. Perhaps the doors were magnetic? But in that case they'd take power to use, and I just used some. I must've used power testing the lights too. Well, it can't hurt to test things. Best to make sure I know what's available to me. I sipped in some air and scooted my chair forward, picking up the tablet the manager had described to me. Or I assumed it was what he was describing.

"So, this is the almighty device with which I watch upon the world of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." I mumbled, turning it on.

Looking at the monitor showed a vague map of the building with various tags saying "CAM" followed by a number and the occasional letter. The Numbers ranged from 1 to 7. The letters only seemed to appear if multiple cameras where monitoring the same area. I wondered briefly how to access the cameras on the monitor before tapping one with my finger. I tapped on "CAM 1A". What appeared was the stage, the camera focused on the three animatronics Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They looked rather haunting while shrouded in darkness and I wasn't fond of the image. However, as a slight distraction, I was amazed by the tablet. This could access the cameras without a wire and it had some sort of sensory technology. This was a truly amazing device. Then again, now-a-days technology is developing so quickly it's hard to keep track of. Perhaps this "tablet" was just a company thing. Businesses always get the high-tech stuff before the general population. Considering that the place was shutting down, it sure did have some highly technological stuff.

I proceeded to go through each camera in order of label. Going through the cameras I found it odd that Pirate Cove was out of order. When I was a kid, back in the year of around 1970, Pirate Cove was up and working. But later, I don't remember the year, there was an incident with an animatronic and a customer. People say the animatronic bit the customer, and they were very adamant about it in the newspapers at the time, but really I just think it fell. It's a robot, something was bound to go wrong at some point. Supposedly, it was Foxy the Pirate Fox that bit one of these people. And I can understand why the attraction was closed down but I don't understand why they didn't just scrap the animatronic. Well, actually, thinking about it, the animatronic probably was scrapped. It's probably just a stage, but they could've done something with it. They could've remodelled it or something.

I then came across the camera in the kitchen. I could only think 'this place is a wreck'. The camera didn't even work! There was no image and on the screen it said "AUDIO ONLY". At least I could be reassured I'd know there was a plate thief on the loose from the clattering.

There was a ringing from my desk, so I lowered my monitor. These must be the messages the manager mentioned. There were three rings, then a click.

* * *

_"Hello? Uh- hello? Uh... I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh... you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

'Okay. Though it's not like I'm worried anyway. I don't really need this message...' I thought.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced"."_

'He didn't sound all that enthusiastic... but I don't suppose anyone would with the state this place is in. Though cleaning the premises that thoroughly? That's a little odd. And it sounds bad. They're trying to stop anyone discovering I was hurt or killed? That's... I should quit this job.'

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night."_

'Quirky?'

_"But do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

'Okay...'

_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free roaming mode" at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

'That seems reasonable. I can understand that but what if the animatronics got damaged at night from wandering?'

_"They used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too."_

'Well, I knew that.'

_"But then there was the bite of '87."_

'Oh, right, that was the year I was trying to think of. 1987.'

_"Yeah... I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll pu- they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on."_

'That's odd programming. Who designed that?'

_"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear suit."_

'Against the rules? No it's not.' I pick up my monitor and click on the Backstage camera. 'There's an endo-skeleton in there without a suit on...' I set the monitor back down. 'What's wrong with this guy?'

_"Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."_

'Death? I'm in real fucking danger on this job!' I pick the monitor back up, looking at the stage. Everyone's there. 'Is this guy playing a fucking prank on me? This isn't funny. It's pitch black and now I'm on edge.'

_"Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask. Ha."_

'Yeah. Ha.' Putting the monitor down I sigh, body tensed. 'You better just be a bully or I'm fucked.'

_"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary! Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

* * *

I sat in silence. I looked over at the cupcake and shuddered. 'You're suddenly a very creepy fucker...'. Inhaling, I then sighed, and picked up my monitor. Instantly I brought up the Show Stage.

"Everything's... fine." I muttered. "That bastard was pranking me. I knew it." Frowning, I shut off the monitor again.

Places were just creepy in the dark, and it just wasn't funny that this guy thought he had a brilliant plan in tricking me and scaring me shitless. I'm just the night guard. I make sure no one raids the till, or any secret safe I don't know about and I make sure no one bashes the animatronics with a crowbar. Or raids them for scrap metal. And that's it. Damn, if the animatronics were doing stuff like killing people you wouldn't hire folks to die. You'd melt the damn things or fix them up with an engineer. But, personally, I would melt them. I relaxed and sunk back into my chair. Even the office of this place is creepy and it has a light. The drawings the kids do seem to be kept. Though no kid seems to have draw a normal animatronic. They all have black eyes and white dots for pupils. I didn't draw eyes like that when I was a kid. I used to make big round circles and put a black dot in 'em. 'The kids that come here will grow up to be strange people.' I thought, 'like me'. I leant down, resting my elbow on the arm chair, with my cheek rested on my fist. And I waited.

It took a while before I checked up on the animatronics again. I flicked back to CAM 1A. My heart skipped a beat. Gone. Bonnie was gone.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Okay, guys, we're getting somewhere! Don't worry we have a certain amount of actual speed in the next chapter! But then it slows down again in the chapter after that~ But then it speeds up again! So plenty to have you on the edge of your seat, and plenty to have you really getting into the context and characters. Just a heads up: if anything happens in the future and you don't understand, and ask me? If it's relevant to the story I will not explain. I will, however, explain once the story is completed and things are still misunderstood. This isn't to be a dick, it's just for the sake of keeping the story interesting and so that when you click that "next" button it's like turning a page in a book where you aren't sure what's going to happen next. Though, some people might catch on and explain anyway, in which case, I'm fine, if they want to help others out then good on them. If there is a lot of confusion I might add a last "chapter" titled something like "The Explanation" after the epilogue, if I do an epilogue. I'm thinking I probably will instead of just tying everything in to the final chapter.  
Also: cliffhanger dun dun dun! Oh no! We have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens even though me and my friend (who shouldn't know but does) already know~ Oooo~!**

**And yes, I'm capitalising all the room names. If it really bugs you, let me know, and I'll change it. But until somebody says something they'll stay that way.**

**I really only put the lines in the story, breaking apart the Phone Guy bit to be aesthetically pleasing. Though, I suppose, as a practical use, it does mark out where the part you've read a billion times begins. So you could skip it if you wanted I guess. Personally I always read it, gets me into the flow of the story better.**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Night

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 3: The First Night**

I tapped into the other cameras, giving no thought as to what would be displayed on my monitor next. Eventually I clicked on CAM 5. Bonnie was Backstage. Just standing there; in a room full of empty suit heads and one, lone, endo-skeleton propped up to a sitting position. I gulped. The blood had probably drained from my face simply from the shock of not seeing the rabbit in the same place as he was before. But, piled on top of that, was the fact that the scene looked haunting. It was like something out of a horror movie. It was that kind of scene that you'd lay awake thinking about at night, preventing yourself from resting and therefore leaving bed groggy the following morning.

"Okay, okay, you want to move. Just stay there and we'll all be best friends, alright? Just you and me." I exhaled a shaky breath.

It was probably just a guy in a suit. I know the guy on the phone said it wasn't possible for anyone to be alive and be in one of the suits, but he was probably in on this damned game. Everything he said, the tone he used, the nervous pauses he did. All an act. I clicked back onto the Show Stage. Chica and Freddy were still chilling there. Maybe it was only Bonnie that had anyone in the suit? I went back to viewing the Backstage. To my relief, Bonnie was still there. I didn't want to turn off the camera again, but for the sake of conserving power I did. I was once again tensed. All that ran through my mind were rationalisations of what was happening. But, what if I was wrong? What if I couldn't rationalise what was happening in the pizzeria? What if the animatronics really would kill me? It was a big risk to take in assuming Bonnie's movement was caused by a guy in a suit. It was a bet with my life. If he arrived at my door, and I didn't close it, and I just told him to get out the suit, and I was wrong? I'd be dead. I checked on Bonnie. He'd moved again, into the Dining Room.

For the next few hours I simply kept track of Bonnie, flicking between having my monitor off and on to conserve power. Over the time I spent viewing the animatronics I had figured out that Bonnie kept to the left side of the building. He only ever appeared on stage, in the Dining Room, Backstage, along the West Hall or in the Storage Closet. I also, however, began to think of escape plans. I began to ponder the thought 'what if I just legged it'. I had decided that was a bad idea. From what I saw of Bonnie, he could be in one place one second, and another the next. He'd probably beat me to the door, no problem. I checked on CAM 3, the Storage Closet. Bonnie was gone. Again. I clicked to CAM 2A. There he was. How predictable. The West Hall. God, he was too close for comfort. I checked back on the Show Stage.

"Shit!" I cursed, realising Chica had disappeared while I was busy being paranoid about Bonnie.

I found her on the next camera, however, CAM 1B. She was just a silhouette in front of the camera lens, though. I turned the monitor off and squeezed my eyes shut silently praying that Freddy wouldn't join his companions in the chase.

I waited before turning the monitor back on; checking on the West Hall. Bonnie hadn't decided to wait for me. He was gone. Again.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." I growled, checking the next camera, CAM 2B. I froze. He wasn't there. I checked the Storage Closet, the Dining Room and Backstage and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Or, at least, he wasn't to be found in the places I'd seen him be.

'Wait.' I paused in my search. 'None of these cameras display my-'

"Fuck!" I threw the monitor down and slammed my full weight onto the left door button, the left door coming down.

I rested my head against the door, my hands trembling. I was partially stocked high on adrenaline, and partially on fear. I slid back from the door in my chair when I caught a glimpse of something move. Looking at the base of the door, I saw a large purple hand that three chubby fingers and a single thumb were connected to. It was stuck, palm down. I bent over and scooped my tablet up off the floor, still displaying CAM 2B. Still working. I kept a close eye on the hand as I pulled myself back up. I briefly checked on Chica, glad the tablet still worked. Though I almost dropped the monitor again when I heard heavy banging on my left door, and glanced down to see the fingers clawing at the floor. Bonnie must be struggling to free himself. If that was a person, I sincerely felt bad. I had probably just broken their hand. But hands don't move if they're broken. I glanced at the corner of my tablet, checking the time. 5:14am. Just 46 minutes to go before my shift is over. For some reason, thinking that made me felt safe. However, realistically, the animatronics could most likely still attack me after that time if they really wanted to. On a separate note, I could probably keep the left door down the whole time. Or, rather, I had to. If it was some guy in a suit I'd apologise and offer him a little of my pay each week as compensation until I paid him off. If it was a deadly robot then I had no idea what I'd do. Actually, wait, I did. 'I'll quit,' I thought, 'Nobody in their right minds would stay in this job.'

For the remainder of the night I kept track of Chica, since Bonnie wasn't an issue anymore. If anything, he just mad me jump occasionally with the loud banging and soft grinding sounds. Chica didn't bother me much, though. She seemed to spend most of her time in the kitchen, however, towards the end of the night she made her way straight down the hallway and right to my door. She's how I figured out that the door lights were probably very useful. Though she is also how I came to the conclusion that I will not sit in an isolated office with door lights for protection again. When 6am came, I sighed in relief.

'I still have that chicken outside though.' I mentally groaned.

Bracing myself, I leant over and held down the right light button. She wasn't in the window. I heard a thud and looked to my left door; it had closed completely, the hand no longer wedged under it. I leant over, cautiously, and opened the left door. Nothing was there.

'But the hand was stuck! Surely it was otherwise it'd of just moved and not struggled!' I stared for a moment, blinking, and switched on my monitor, checking the Show Stage. They had returned to their initial position.

"Well, fuck." I gasped, shocked.

There was no way any human could get from the office to the Show Stage in that time, and those animatronics certainly weren't there earlier. I sat back, resting the tablet on my lap. 'What the hell just happened?'

I waited in the office for about 10 minutes before Wendy made her appearance. I simply didn't have the will to move. I was afraid the animatronics were just waiting for me to leave the safety of my office. 'I'll move once somebody else comes', I had promised myself earlier. That way I could be almost sure I was safe.

"So, you made it through your first night!" Wendy remarked. "Well done."

I looked over at her and shook my head. Her congratulations seemed almost patronising. Standing, I picked up the monitor and roughly shoved it to her.

"And my first night is all I'm doing. I quit." I grunted. "Now move, I'm going home."

"Oh, wait, please!" Wendy pleaded, blocking the door. "If you wish to quit I must insist you speak with the manager. You can still quit, but quitting is best done personally. If you'd just wait for half an hour, I'm sure he'll arrive within that time span."

We fell into silence. I looked away from Wendy, to the office desk, to the left door. I looked back at her.

"Fine. I'll quit personally rather than making you the middleman." I frowned slightly. "But I want to talk in the Dinning Room. I don't want to spend more time than necessary in this damned office."

Wendy nodded, and smiled as she regained her posture, then backed away from the door, allowing me to pass.

"We don't open until 9. You'll have plenty of time to quit and make your complaints."

I scoffed and just continues walking down the corridor. 'Complaints.' I mentally growled, 'I'll give him fucking complaints.'

Upon reaching the dining room I sat, staring at the animatronics. At the joints I could see where the metal endo-skeleton joined the pieces of the suit together. Could that really be a person or a killer? Perhaps it was both. If there was a human inside the suits how did they move so fast and why did they put on this horrible joke? Perhaps it was one of those "let's fool the new guy" things. I remember my dad telling me stories about how his co-workers would say things, when he was new, just to make him slip up on work like "make sure to give the cars plenty of paint. It makes mistakes less noticeable" when, in reality, it just made the paint run. He'd also tell me how one time they told him it was "the annual fancy dress day", so he turned up to work the next day dressed as an elf. He was the laughing stock for quite a while afterwards. I hoped this was just one of those things. Now though, regardless of whether it was a joke or not, looking at the animatronics struck fear into my heart. I felt it clamp down on the vital organ as if it was going to burst.

Just as Wendy had informed me, it didn't take long before the manager arrived. Though I had mainly kept my eye on the unmoving animatronics, I also occasionally glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to keep track of the time. It was a very long 20 minute wait for the manager. When he entered the pizzeria, the first thing he did was look towards the animatronics, and then he saw me. He smiled and walked over.

"Ah! Miss Quinn." He greeted with a nod of his head. "I'm relieved to see you in, ah, a living state."

"Of course you are." I sneered. "What the hell was that last night? A joke?"

The manager sighed and shook his head.

"No, no." He pulled a concerned look. "It was no joke... what you experienced last night was a real close encounter with something beyond the company's control. I will answer any questions you have." The manager spoke slowly, compassionately.

""Beyond the company's control"." I quoted. "What is that supposed to even mean? You're telling me you have malfunctioning animatronics that want to kill people and it's out of your control? Scrap them!"

"Well," The manager sat opposite me and looked over at the much-loved, and much-feared, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. "I tried having them fixed. The engineer asked the problem and I told him "they use too much force," and that they "wander at night, when they aren't supposed to move". He appeared to understand, or thought he understood, and got to work. Later he approached me. He said he couldn't find an issue."

"Your point?" The manager looked back at me.

"The animatronics are not malfunctioning, Miss Quinn." He stated, making sure to pronounce all his words clearly. "I attempted to have them scrapped. Do you know what happened?" I fell silent. "I called in someone with a truck. I told him to take them away: that they were old and broken and that they were best off being replaced. So, he dismantled them. They'd fit better in what little space he had in his truck, considering the rest of the things that were piled in there."

"But they're clearly in one piece right there." I pointed to the stage.

"Yes. Now listen. He dismantled them, slung the pieces into the back and drove away-"

"Did you order them back or something?"

"Listen." The manager gave me a cold glare for my interruption, making me sink back into my party seat. "I did not order them back. I closed the pizzeria that day. I came back the following morning and, to my shock, I found all of the animatronics were in one piece, on stage, just as they are now."

At that moment my blood ran cold. I laughed lightly, anxious.

"And you want me to guard those things? Fuck that!"

"Miss Quinn-" He began before being starkly interrupted.

I stood, slamming my hands down on the table.

"No, I won't play in this fucked up game! Nobody in their right minds would put themselves in the position I'm in, knowing what I damned well know now! Those things are fucking monsters, they're possessed or something. I not making friends with three demons who were trying to kill me! I quit!"

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Woo! We're getting somewhere! Well, I actually got here like a week ago. You guys are all just late to the "getting somewhere" party. Though, it is night for you to join me! Don't worry, we slow down again in chapter 4. I damn well know how you totally love it when we have no real story. Though the next chapter will help you along with Cheryl's character, so all you people who are totally turned on by characterisation? You got it. Sort off. You get like, a snippet. Alright, well, talk to next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if the positioning of the titles bugs you. It bugs me but I don't know how to fix it. So, if you know, let me now! Then I can maybe not be lazy and correct it. And, yes, this is where the T comes in for strong language. But I think most could probably guess it was coming because of the rating anyway.**

**Also if you like characters who are total dicks check out DocWalrus's FNaF fanficton: "I Met A Bear Today". It's only got 2 chapters right now but they're longer than mine. It's rated M, so if you don't like mature-rated stuff keep away! But otherwise, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4: Continuation

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 4: Continuation**

"Miss Quinn!" The manager insisted, his speech speeding up slightly. "Do not be unreasonable. Do you not understand what I am attempting to tell you? I cannot be rid of the animatronics. I do not know what is wrong with them, and so they cannot be fixed. That means they must stay within the pizzeria." The manager gestured back to the chair. "Now, please sit."

I looked now at my chair and locked my jaw.

"Ha! Unreasonable? No. I am not being unreasonable. I being damned well fucking logical! I intend to leave, I don't need to sit." I announced, glaring back at the manager.

"If you leave we must find somebody else to do the job."

"Well that's just fucked up that you'll rope someone else into this! But I don't care, they'll be the sucker then. They aren't my problem."

"No. You will remain, as you so put it: "the sucker". I cannot control the animatronics. They are stronger than humans are. I cannot restrain them, they simply, somehow, teleport. What do you think will happen if there is no night guard?" He paused, to give me time to answer; though I said nothing. "Can you not think? They are murderous. The doors at the entrance used to be glass, but we replaced them with the metal ones. Did you see the damage? That was the animatronics. When there is no night guard, they simply attempt to leave the pizzeria, and quite often succeed due to being able to teleport. Thankfully they have not done any damage outside the pizzeria to my knowledge, other than to former employees of this establishment. You will still be in danger. But, more importantly, at some point, they will set out to harm more than just those they know. The animatronics must not leave the building, and the best way to do that is to distract them."

"I'm bait. That's just fucking lovely. And to top it off I will now have those things after me forever?" I spurted out. "I didn't sign up for that!"

"No, you didn't. However, nobody would if the advertisement read "bait for homicidal animatronics".Though, Miss Quinn, you have done well to survive the first night without so much as even an injury. Unfortunately, if you quit, you will die. The animatronics pursue any employees they can. That is why Mrs McCoy has not resigned. So, I must request that you stay on the job. At least inside the office you have a chance to survive. And at the same time you will be doing a good deed in protecting residents of the city."

I slowly sat back down in the seat, understanding the issue. My head leaned forward, and I just stared at the table. I must have looked horrified, as the manager stood and left. He soon returned, placing a party cup in front of me with cheap, diluted orange juice in it.

"I apologise." He said as he sat again, with a drink of his own. "I understand this must be quite the shock."

I looked up. He had a coffee.

"Why didn't I get a coffee?"

"I thought it best you avoid caffeine. When you get home it is best you rest."

In sighed and picked up my orange juice, sipping it.

"Why do I have limited power?"

"We can't afford much in the realms of electricity anymore."

"Then can I turn off the other devices using power like the fan, and the phone?"

"I see no reason as to why you can't turn off the fan, but the phone is still important in giving you advice."

I tapped my fingers on the table.

"Advice... well, Wendy gave me something like that. A bunch of papers. I haven't read it yet, though doesn't that contain the same sort of things?"

"No."

"What?"

"Most things in the booklet are lies. We couldn't possibly allow you to take anything obvious regarding the animatronics behaviour out of the building." The manager gave quick and snappy responses to everything. It seemed like he had done this quite a few times.

"Then why give me it at all?"

"Some claim it was a comfort to them." The manager picked up his coffee, and tested the temperature before proceeding to drink.

I gazed over at the animatronics. They sill looked lifeless.

"And simply for your information," The manager piped up, "your shift is from 12 to 6 because that is when the animatronics are active. I've heard it reported by your predecessors that the animatronics simply teleport back to the Show Stage at precisely 6am, so you will be in no danger once the time rolls around."

I nodded.

"That's acceptable." I said. "If they continue as they were last night, I should be fine." I stood, leaving the rest of my drink. "I'll head home, then."

"Will we be seeing you tonight?" The manager asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I grumbled, heading out. "I should be paid more than fucking $120 for this!"

I wasn't being noble. I wasn't going to continue the job to protect the people in the town, I wasn't brave enough to do something like that. Few people are like that. No, I was continuing the job to save my own skin. If that office was my only chance to survive, I was taking it. I left the building and shut the door on my way out, then began walking home. If only I had a damned bicycle.

After waking from my daytime rest I discovered it was 5:37pm. I had quite a while to go before I had to be at work. Perhaps I shouldn't call it work. I should call it prison, or confinement. The office was my cell, but it was also my only lifeline. It seemed somewhat ironic to me, since a cell on death row, for example, was a death sentence, not a life saver. I remained in my pyjamas as I left my apartment and went to the payphone. I had to wait a few minutes for one of the other residents to finish up before I could use it myself. Once I could access it, I popped a coin in and called my mother. I called her at least once a week to let her know I was okay; even if it was a lie I'd tell her I was doing just fine. I didn't want her to worry. The phone picked up.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Scrunchles!" I heard my mother gasp, despite the terrible audio.

"C'mon, I'm 22." I laughed. "I think I've graduated from childhood pet names."

"Not in my books you haven't." She joked. "How are you doing? Are you finding yourself any better off?"

"Eh, a little. I got a job, so that's a plus." I paused. "No, wait, sorry, the pay is the plus. Nothing about having to do something is making anything better. Hmhm."

"Well it's about time! You get bored if you don't have a job."

"I always reckoned you were nuts for saying that, but after 5 months of unemployment? I think I'm understanding what you mean."

"So, what's the job?" She chimed.

"I'm a night guard."

I felt bad saying that. Having a job was good, but I could've done better. I was a smart kid in school. There was no reason I couldn't of gone on to college, then, just maybe, university. Unfortunately I never did go. I could go now, I had some good O-level grades. There wasn't anything stopping me, except now I had to work at Freddy's.

"Oh? Well, at least it's something, but having a night shift can make it hard to be sociable. You're asleep while everyone else is out and about! You best be careful to not isolate yourself."

"Yeah. I just woke up, really. But, er, I just wanted to ring to say I love you. Pass that on to dad for me."

"And I love you too. Now what're you're you're after? You never say such things."

"Nothing, nothing! I swear. I just wanted to say it. I'm missing you lot. Not that I'd want to come back or anything."

"You want to come back? The do-"

"I know, "the door's always open". But no, I don't want to come back I was just reaffirming that point. Anyway, I best go." I glanced back, looking at another person now making their way down the corridor. "Or I might end up with a queue behind me. Besides, I'm stood about in my sleeping gear."

"Alright Honey, come visit soon." She made a kiss noise down the phone.

"Ah, ha ha, yeah, see you soon." I hung the phone up and moved out the way for anyone else who wanted the device.

Once back in my apartment, I got dressed and decided I was best off in casual clothes. If worst came to worst, having difficult clothes to move in would be bad. So I slipped on some tracksuit bottoms, a loose plaid shirt and a hoodie over the top, which had a tunnel-like pocket running along the belly. I assumed this pocket was really for keeping your hands toasty and warm, but I honestly wasn't sure. Perhaps it was simply a fashion statement. I sat down on my bed and looked over at my bedside family-photo. It was a landscape oriented photo and had me, dad, mum and my little brother on it. Mum and dad were at the back while myself and my brother were at the front, and I simply appeared to be messing his hair up. I liked the picture. I didn't look particularly good in it, though. Personally I think I looked a mess but mum would always say "you look just fine, stop worrying your little head". But mum's say those sorts of things so I didn't pay her any attention. I reached over and picked the picture up by the top of the frame. I turned it around and rotated the brass latches until the panel of the frame was loose. I then removed the back of the frame and took the photo out, placing the frame back where it came from. The picture had a crease in the middle that was glaringly obvious from the scattered spots of white among the tiny ridges. I used to carry it around in my pocket all the time for good luck until I was told to find it a home, or it'd be ruined.

"Wish me luck today." I mumbled to the photo, once again folding it and sliding it into my hoodie pocket, hands either side to keep it safe.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Wew~ chapter 4~ although altogether I do have 7 chapter atm. Well, 6 and a half. But there had to be a reason that she kept going, and she'd die. I think that's a pretty solid. I think I'd continue in that situation. There's a choice between inevitable death, or getting really lucky. I would choose luck. So Cheryl is too. But here's another recommendation. If you happen to be reading this fanfic, and not the one I'm recommending, then you've probably been living under a rock. But we don't judge here so:**

**"Tortured Soul" by autobotgirl12328. This focuses on Foxy and is from a first person perspective. The genre is friendship, the rating is K+, so you can all enjoy it! (although of course it does have brains getting bitten out, so it probably shouldn't be for all, but nevermind. xD).**


	6. Chapter 5: The Second Night

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 5: The Second Night**

By 11:00pm I was already at the pizzeria. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to defend myself better against the homicidal trio. I approached Wendy as she rummaged through the papers below her desk.

"Um, Wendy?" I asked, simply to catch her attention.

"Hm?"

"Considering that I have to stay on, or give my life away, can you help me out? I thought maybe previous security guards had... I don't know, said something?"

"Said something like what?" She stood up, a pile of papers held in her hands.

"Anything. Anything helpful, anyway. Y'know, like, "do this and you'll survive" sort of stuff."

"Not particularly. The security guards are usually in a rush to get home. If they aren't I fear they should probably be in the Funny Farm. Besides, if their advice was really that good they'd still be working here."

"Yeah, r-right. I can empathise with wanting to leave." I replied, attempting to ignore her last utterance.

"Sure you can. You're going to end up like them soon enough anyway. Zooming out the door the instant your shift is over, or stuffed inside a suit backstage. Which I will then find." Wendy got back to her work. "Anyway you've turned up considerably early both nights. I'd personally say that's also a symptom of the crazed."

Wendy seemed rather apprehensive, and bitter, understandably. I think anyone would feel that way working in this place. Though, oddly enough, the manager seemed to keep a calm head on his shoulders.

"Better early than late in this job." I chuckled, then sighed slightly. "It's that kind of job where you just get mauled if your late."

"Very funny, Cheryl. Now go away. I have to organise these papers then head home. Although, since you asked about advice... I'd say if any of the animatronics did reach you, just make a run for it."

"Run?" I queried. "Well I considered the possibility yesterday but it seems like they bloody teleport! I can't beat them in a race."

Wendy shook her head.

"They teleport, but they'd still have to manage to catch you. If you just sit in your chair, you'll die, no questions asked. You might as well try ducking and diving to survive."

"But aren't the doors locked?" I asked.

"Locked? Sometimes."

"But what if the anima-"

"They teleport. If they want to leave a metal door isn't going to stop them." Wendy sounded like she was getting agitated.

"Then why did they damage it?"

Wendy looked over at the door, then back at me and shrugged.

"I don't know much about them." She simply stated. "I suppose they wanted to let a little rage out. Or the damage was dealt by the one that runs. Perhaps he can't teleport like the rest."

"Runs?" I shuddered. I wasn't fond of the idea of seeing one of those monsters run. "Who runs? Freddy?" I hadn't seen the big bear move yet. I thought he'd be just like Bonnie and Chica, but apparently not.

"I don't know, you're the night guard. I just hear some people walk past, mumbling about how they didn't like "that one that ran". You'll probably see it soon enough. People usually start mentioning this one on their third or fourth night working here."

"Oh... oh, lovely." I commented, my tone devoid of any real emotion. In reality my tone did not reflect my feelings. I just wanted to sit in a corner and cry. I'd been stupid enough to dig myself a grave, and now I was stuck in it. Soon enough I was either going to be suffocated by the dirt being shovelled in from above, or starve. Or dehydrate. I seriously doubted anyone was going to save me. Knights in shining armour are only fairy tail material. "I'll see you in the morning then." I said, mainly to make myself feel better.

I then turned and walked away. I didn't want to hear what Wendy had to say in case it was something that was going to wreck my false hope of survival.

By midnight I was sat in my office, my tablet in my lap. I leaned forward to the desk and turned the fan off. 'Well,' I thought to myself, 'if this is anything like last night I should be fine. Bonnie didn't even move until 2 or 3am.' I sat back as the phone began to ring. It clicked and the same voice as before came through.

* * *

_"Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this then you made it to day two. Uh, congrats! Uh- I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

'Ah. So it might be worse than yesterday.'

_"Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know."_

Taking his advice, I looked at my tablet and checked on the Show Stage. They all seemed to be behaving for the moment, so I turned it off again. 'I best keep checking frequently, though.'

_"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though. So, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? Ha. I-I also want to emphasise the importance using of your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So i-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, uh, be sure to check the door lights."_

'Yeah. It'd of been helpful if you gave me that information on the first night... I had to figure that out myself...'

_"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react. Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. Ah, I'm not implying that."_

"Of course you aren't." I mumbled. He worked here, so why was he saying something like that? Of course I'm in danger, and he was in danger! And then it dawned on me. This guy, the guy on the phone. The one I'm hearing now was dead. And he'd been dead for who knows how long. He could have been the security guard here just before me, or perhaps even years ago. I felt bad now, for thinking so sarcastically or badly of him at times. It felt disrespectful. This guy was obviously just like anyone else. Like me. He took the job, realised his mistake – a mistake he couldn't escape the effects of - and was scared out of his wits.

_"Also, er, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

'Pirate Cove? There's one in there?' I viewed Pirate Cove. The star-patterned curtains were closed, as usual. 'Well, I don't suppose he's lying. Perhaps Foxy is still here. Odd. I don't know why they kept him if he's out of order.'

_"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh, talk to you soon."_

* * *

I sat back, and continued to watch the animatronics through the camera feed, hoping that the night passed swiftly.

Bonnie, thankfully, didn't activate until 1am. He was shortly followed by Chica, and having them both out on the run so soon made me nervous. It also made me feel a little nauseous. I guessed that my nerves just got to me so much that it made me feel sick. I've always been like that. I'd always get a bit sick when my nerves caught up with me. Though you couldn't blame me for feeling badly in this occupation. This job was a death sentence for the idiotic. I swear taking this job signalled that I had an IQ lower than 30. Unfortunately, though, the nausea was very distracting. It's surprisingly hard to focus on deadly robots while feeling ill. Regardless, however, the two animatronics were mostly easy to keep track of, being so predictable. Bonnie kept to the left of the building, and Chica kept to the right. Chica honestly just spent most of her time in the kitchen. Again. Even though these animatronics would kill me, I had to wonder if, and what, they were thinking. To some degree, though frightening, they were intriguing. I also wondered if Chica really was cooking or eating something. Or just making a mess.

Later into the night, however, I found the guy on the phone to be correct about progressive activity. I had three encounters with Bonnie, and one with Chica before 4am. The more encounters I had, the less I became afraid. I was becoming desensitised to the two stalkers I had gained. Seeing that the Phone Guy was right, I kept checking on Pirate Cove, each time expecting to see an old face from my childhood memories. Though, despite my expectations, very little happened. The curtains remained closed, and the sign remained the same:

_**-SORRY!-**_

OUT OF ORDER

So, I began to doubt the Phone Guy again. In some strange way I felt that seeing the animatronic would make me feel quite happy, yet, still; afraid. I simply hoped it was the same Foxy I knew from years ago.

I pressed back into my seat after checking on Chica and Bonnie, and, briefly, Freddy. I was getting oddly used to the job. I was still scared of my impending and painful doom, but after coming to realise it's best just accept that this is probably my lot in life, dealing with seeing the monsters that were out for my head got a bit easier. The thing is, realising a reality and accepting a reality are two very different things and have very different outcomes. Though, I'm sure, I really only _thought_ I accepted it. Maybe inwardly I didn't, or maybe I had just started to go crazy already? It was hard to tell. In fact, I'd probably never know the truth. I tapped on CAM 1C. I froze for a second before relaxing. It seemed the Phone Guy was telling the truth. Peeking out the curtains, only partially visible, was the pirate fox: Foxy.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Alright guys, tomorrow I start back at Sixth Form. I'll be busy with that, and my driving lessons. So if I ever miss uploading a chapter or run out of chapters to upload please forgive me ^^'! I'll keep up the best I can, but obviously this is simply a leisure activity and this is of the least priority. And so, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 6: An Encounter

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 6: An Encounter**

I could only see part of his face, his torso, tattered brown linen shorts and his feet. The rest of him was covered in shadows. There were three main things that stood out about what I could see of him though. Foxy had many teeth. Sharp teeth. Gold and white on both his upper and lower jaws. He also had piercing eyes that appeared to glow, enhanced by a discreet black outline. And finally; he was damaged. My heart sank at the sight. His left eye-lid drooped, and his lower jaw hung slack. The endo-skeleton, supposed to be hidden under his suit, was visible in multiple areas including his chest and both feet. Strangely enough, though, his current self didn't scare me. Not as much as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, anyway. He wasn't designed to look human as the others. The human aspect was rather creepy. Perhaps it was just a mind-thing humans did; found human-like things, things that aren't people, creepy. His posture didn't seem all that hostile. He seemed more curious, perhaps shy. Then again, I could be completely wrong and he could be one sneaky, calculating bastard. I wouldn't know until it was too late.

I found it strange that he hid behind his curtains. The Phone Guy said something about the animatronics shoving me into a suit because they thought I was an endo-skeleton, which I think is complete bullshit. There's an endo-skeleton just sat about the building and it doesn't get touched – not to mention that the animatronics are simply aggressive. Surely, if they were helping me they'd be more considerate? Though, regardless, it would explain why Foxy hid. Perhaps the others would try and repair him. Or maybe the others just don't like him because they couldn't wander around in the daytime after the Bite of '87. Or maybe he was just waiting for the right moment to strike. I wanted to believe so badly that he wasn't like the others, but again, I knew really that was just creating a false hope within myself to help me feel better.

'I love you lad, but if you come near me I'm punching your furry fucking face.' I mentally threatened.

Somehow I thought he might hear me if I said it out loud and so he would abruptly become aggressive. Damn, I sure didn't want to get the shit beaten out of me by a robot. No way to fight back. Then again, anyone could probably beat me. It's not like I know anything about fighting. My knowledge on the subject is: punch, kick and do whatever you can to damned well pull through the victor. I'd say mainly kick, though. I couldn't throw a real punch to save my life. And I could really use one in this job. However, the important thing now was that I kept an eye on Foxy. He posed the most threat, even if he didn't seem all that hostile. I knew what Bonnie and Chica did, but not him. Perhaps he was "the one that ran". And even if it was Foxy, I still didn't want to see him bolt towards my office. Towards me. And so, I flicked back along the footage, to check on Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken. My available power was at 26%.

* * *

_Back when I was a kid, in the year of 1980, when Foxy stood on the stage, he looked as lively as ever. He was the brand new attraction, so everyone loved him. It was natural: the cool new guy gets all the attention. When it was time for Foxy's show everyone would rush from the Show Stage to Pirate Cove simply to bless the mechanical ginger vulpine with their love. I was a bit on the short side as a kid. I still am now. Though, as a child, being short was a nightmare sometimes. It's not so much of a problem now, because people get more considerate of others as they get older. As a kid, though, I would say I loved being short so that people wouldn't pick on me, and rationalise it by saying things like: "I can fit into smaller spaces than you", or, "I'm lighter than you because I'm shorter, so I won't get fat". I tended to use that sort of childish logic. It convinced the other kids I was telling the truth because, for the most part, they thought the same way. However, being short meant that it was difficult for me in crowds. When it came to Foxy I could barely see him. Being so short I tended to get stuck at the back. So, I would be on my tip-toes as he sang his pirate tunes and brought all the kids along on his adventures over the seven seas. Despite not seeing him that well, at least I could hear him. I could sing along, like I did with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. With the songs I knew, anyway._

_I was more attached to Foxy than the other three. Maybe it's because his pirate theme appealed to me, or maybe it's because I could learn his songs easier. They were simpler songs, and they all related to pirates. Freddy's band didn't particularly have a set theme, and they had a much wider spectrum of songs, many of which I didn't know at the time. I do now. Many of the songs they played were ones that were popular. The top of the charts. They had songs to appeal to adults and children. But Foxy was different. He was made purely for the kids, and that made him special. And I loved him for it, along with many other children. Eventually I learnt to go to the stage early, so that I could secure myself a front-row seat. I Would stare at the curtains and wait for the announcement that Foxy was going to perform. My mother would come over while I sat alone._

_"Why don't you join the others, Cheryl?" She asked._

_She was always concerned about me. She worried too much, and was over-protective. But, she was my mother, and mothers can be like that._

_"Because I want to see Foxy! All those kids are too big. I can't see past them, so I want to be the first here." I would explain._

_I would shuffle in my seat every time she asked me a question. It made me uncomfortable. I really just wanted to be left alone to my own devices, but that never happened._

_"Well, make sure to stay with the others next time. You've got to have friends, Scrunchles."_

_I was honestly one of the happiest kids in the world. I enjoyed my own company, not others. Though, I tried my best with friends at school anyway. I wasn't popular, though. I tended to get passed around friendship groups, but at the time I didn't realise just how few friends I had. I never had a person that stuck by me all the way. I guess looking back on that makes me a little sad but I was perfectly find then. Oblivious to my circumstances. Now I'm friends with one or two of the people I never really knew in 's funny how things change with age._

_"I do have friends!" I pointed at the stage. "Foxy is my friend!"_

_I grew up with that Fox. Then, when I was "too old" to attend Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, my teenage years, I didn't see him for a while. I would often peek through the window if I was walking by, just to see what was going on. Sometimes I did go in to get myself a pizza, but rarely. Then, I got myself a little brother. I would attend the pizzeria with him all the time. He loved it, just like I did. He would sing the songs, and dance along. He would stuff his face with pizza and pudding and fizzy drinks. And I would chuckle. Just like any little kid, he was ecstatic around the animatronics. Seeing him be happy because of the things that made me cheerful as a child gave me a comforting warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside. He had made friends with the animatronics as well._

* * *

I watched Bonnie and Chica, and often checked back on Foxy. My power was rather quickly draining with how often I watched them, and with only 10% left by 5am I was afraid. I didn't know what would happen if I ran out of power, but I could assume it would be bad. As the seconds ticked on, and turned to minutes I became increasing more worried. My 10% fell to 9, then to 8 down to 7, and so on. I could feel the sweat on my brow. It wouldn't go away. The office was too humid without the fan on. It made me uncomfortable. I fidgeted. I swivelled slightly in my chair. I tapped my foot and clenched my fist. I gritted my teeth. I checked my left door light, jumped, and closed the door. More power gone. But what could I do? Bonnie was there. I couldn't leave it open, I had no choice. I couldn't use my monitor anymore. I appeared to be screwed but you never know, that little bit of power could save me. As time passed on, I remained in my little cubicle. I didn't know what power I had left. I didn't know the time. All I could think was 'I'm going to die'.

And after an eternity, it happened. There was a soft "shoom". That was it. The power was gone. My left door went up, but no Bonnie came through like I expected. The room was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. But I could hear. And after a few seconds I heard a music box. It played its little jingle. I trembled. Wendy had told me to run if anything happened, but I couldn't. I simple couldn't move. Out the corner of my eye I saw a flash. Then another. I willed my head to turn and I couldn't breathe. Right outside my door; my left door, was a face. And it was flashing in the darkness, unnaturally so. I knew that face. It was the face of Freddy Fazbear. He was coming to get me. He'd finally moved, and he was coming for me. I stared at him, and he stared back. He didn't look lifeless anymore. He looked very much alive. He looked hateful. Murder. Murder was all his eyes said. I let out a pathetic whimper as the music ceased and his face disappeared. I gripped the arms of my seat.

"Please, please no..." I begged. "Please don't. I don't want to die."

I trembled and squeezed my eyes shut.

Nothing ever came. After a minute or so I dared to open my eyes, excepting his face in front of mine. But no. No, there was nothing. I looked around in the darkness. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the faint outlines of the objects piled on top of my desk. I sat back in my seat and let out shallow breaths, warm drops of tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what just happened, but I was alive.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Wew I managed to get one up! I'm going to have to catch up with my stock of chapters though. It's declining! Thankfully I think I've got my school life sorted. Sort of. So... see you on the next chapter I guess~!**


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

Wendy found me that morning. I had set the tablet down on the desk, curled up in my chair and sobbed. I didn't know what else to do to let my fear out. She helped me out of my state, and directed me to the toilets to get cleaned up. Afterwards she drove me back home, leaving a note for the manager on the reception desk.

When we arrived, she helped me climb the stairs all the way to number 12. She had me sit in the embrace of my living room chair. She turned on the radio, turning the volume low, and went off into the kitchen. She returned soon enough with two cups of tea.

"Sorry, I should've asked how you liked it." She apologised. "It's got two sugars, is that okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, thanks.. really, you didn't have to... help." I mumbled, my voice slightly coarse from my wailing.

"I see people like this often. I've helped others, it'd be unfair to suddenly not help you."

I nodded again, picking up my tea, sitting it in my lap.

"You can... finish your tea and leave. I'll be alright from here on out."

"Will you be able to do the shift tonight..?"

"I have to go..." I said. "I just want to be alone for a bit."

"I understand." Wendy and I sat in silence.

She finished her tea and promptly left my apartment. I was too concerned with the fact that I could've just died to be bothered about her. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted my brother. I wanted to think about him instead.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama!" My brother called as he ran over to us across the red and blue tiled floor._

_His black hair was short today. He'd just been on a visit to the hairdresser. Initially he didn't want to go, but after our mother promised him a visit to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza afterwards, as a treat, he was straight in the car._

_"Careful! You might slip." Our mother warned._

_My brother ran into my mother, flinging his arms around her, knocking his glasses askew._

_"I don't care!" He stated stubbornly. "The other kids are being mean, they called me "Four-eyes"!"_

_"Just ignore them. They're just teasing."_

_I shook my head and knelt down, tapping his shoulder. My brother sniffled and looked at me._

_"Now, now, you get any trouble, you come to me. I'll show those kids who's boss."_

_My brother nodded._

_"Right! I'll do that big sis." He hugged me, though probably still feeling hurt on the inside._

_My brother was shy, and he didn't like confrontation. He'd run away if anything happened; and I worried about him. You can't always run away in life. I just had to hope he learnt to stick up for himself._

* * *

It was nice to see my brother grow. It was also nice to see him like many of the things I did; I felt a deep connection when we shared an interest in common.

* * *

_I stood at the school gates, waiting to collect my little brother. I collected him often. I could hang out with him on the way home. After a few minutes, he walked out, down the slope of the exit. He seemed to take heavy steps, and had his hands wrapped tightly around the straps to his backpack. He only looked at the ground. I walked over._

_"Hey, Squirt." I greeted, ruffling his hair. _

_"Big sis!" He gasped, seemingly shocked at how I could approach him without being noticed._

_I reached down and took his glasses off. They were dirty, and one lens was cracked._

_"Is everything okay in school..?" I asked._

_"I just fell." He explained, taking his glasses back and putting them on._

_He wasn't dirty anywhere else. I was positive he hadn't fallen. If he had, his clothes would look dirty, but they weren't._

_"If you tell me what's going on I can sort it out with the school." I suggested._

_He returned his gaze to the ground._

_"Brent and Cory took my glasses." He mumbled, sounding ashamed of himself. "They were throwing them around."_

_I hugged him._

_"Don't you worry about those bullies." I comforted, "They won't harass you anymore soon. I'll make sure of it."_

_"Thank you." He continued to mumble. _

_Though, as opposed to ashamed, he seemed more embarrassed. He was getting this support in front of the rest of the students as they met with their own family, after all._

* * *

I continued to think of my brother, taking out the family photo. Sure, we fell out. All siblings do. But what mattered is that we loved each other. I was always the one who'd solve his issues. He was bullied so much, and the school didn't have a particularly effective bullying policy.

* * *

_I walked into the living room. I was visiting my parents. I had a free day and I thought I'd pop by and see how they were all doing. Though, at the current time, they were a little busy. Mum was fixing breakfast, and dad had just gone out to work. I looked over at my brother, who was sat on the sofa, in front of the television. I walked over and picked up the remote beside him, flicking through the channels. I didn't notice how upset he was until he jumped up and leapt for the remote. I lifted it in the air, out of his reach._

_"Give it back!" He cried._

_"You've had enough time watching that thing." I sighed. "It'll make your eyes go square, you don't want that, do you?"_

_"They won't go square! Give it back! Fox Kids is going to come on soon!"_

_I shook my head and rolled my eyes, handing him the remote back. I didn't want to keep it from him, I felt mean and I was his sister. I didn't want to be mean._

_"You're becoming one very spoilt young man." I commented._

_"Am not."_

_"Ha, are too. You get off easy with being cheeky. If I told anyone to give me back the remote I'd of been slapped and sent to my room."_

_He looked at me, and stuck his tongue out, grinning. I chuckled._

_"Why you little-" I grabbed him and sat tickling him. "Be cheeky with me will you? Well you can't beat me!" I growled._

_He kicked and laughed, gasping for breath. He was unable to reach back and counter me, being sat on my lap._

_"No, no, sis! Lemme go, lemme go!"_

_"Never." I laughed._

_I soon let him go, though, after he was panting for breath. I allowed him to watch Fox Kids, then sent him out to play. He had to get some fresh air at some point._

* * *

I wanted to see him again. I wanted to give him a big hug and say "everything's going to be okay." I sat back in my chair and soon fell asleep, tired from the events of the last few hours.

I woke up that afternoon with a jolt. My arm had slipped, and I had simply woke as a reflex. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Another day. My life had just become hell and I had to have another day of it. I stood and checked my pocket. The picture wasn't there. I looked around, before leaning down over the arm of the chair, picking it up off the floor. I put it back in my pocket.

"I can't be arsed to change..." I grumbled. "There isn't much of a point if I'm going to die. Last night was only the second night.. how the fuck am I supposed to survive a third?" I laughed quietly, burying my face into my hands. "If there is a God, please fucking protect me."

Cursing in a prayer. I don't think that's something you'd find often in the church. I could certainly see God being displeased with that kind of language when "talking" to him. I closed my eyes, resting my head back against the chair. I had to think of a way to use less power. I couldn't face that again situation. I just couldn't.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Back again! Thanks for all the support, it's appreciated! I know I don't respond to comments, I feel like I should but I just tend to sit and think about what to write. However if you do want to have a friendly conversation with me then I'm open a good deal of the time (particularly if you want to ask questions, I'll pretty much always answer with something if I'm happy to do so). This was more to let you know that even though I don't respond I do read every single one, however small or large. Right now it's a little hectic. I'm deciding what subject I want to drop, what I wan remarked and what I want to resit. And what scripts I want back from the exam board. I didn't do too badly. I got an A in English Language, which is the main thing, three C's and a D. All passing grades, and I don't really care about the D I'm dropping that subject anyway, and getting a free remark. I tried to get into a Creative Writing coarse, but it was full so I couldn't do it. Though I'm doing the work for it anyway! xD ****See you soon~**


	9. Chapter 8: The Third Night

**FNaF: R.I.P.**

**Chapter 8: The Third Night**

The hours passed by and before long I was back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was only around 6pm, but I was hungry and I thought I might get a discount for being an employee. But I was wrong. Employees don't get discounts as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What a rip-off this place was. I sat down at the end of one of the long tables, as close to Freddy and his friends as I could. At this time they were still performing and while at night they were killers, in the day they were simply entertainers. I thought I might as well enjoy them while I could. Bonnie was "playing" his guitar, Freddy was doing the vocals and Chica was promoting the usage of food. I think she also added to the music, but exactly how; I wasn't sure. It's not like her portable cupcake gave many hints as to what she was doing on stage. I took a bite out of my pizza. It wasn't all that good. It was rather soggy, actually. It was only a plain cheese pizza. Normally I'd have pepperoni or mushrooms, but this time I just wanted a normal pizza with no modifications. It felt nostalgic. As a kid I'd only eat cheese pizza - that is until I discovered pepperoni. But just plain pizza felt right in the pizzeria.

Time ticked on, and I remained in the pizzeria. I kept ordering coffee. I hadn't had a good rest, and it was honestly getting too late to have one before work. Caffeine was my last resort. Gradually, the customers dwindled down until it was just me, a few select employees, and the animatronics. Then, the number of employees dwindled down. The kitchen staff left, the few cleaners, the manager and lastly, Wendy. As soon as she left I went and sat down in my office. Another night. I had to live. I had to conserve my power and be careful. Very careful.

I sat back in my chair, checking on the Show Stage as the phone rang, then clicked as usual.

* * *

_"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Uh, most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, th-they usually move on to other things by now. U-uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

'What a lie...' I thought to myself as I checked Pirate Cove. Everything was in order. 'He must've known, just like me, that everyone before him died... perhaps he's saying it in hopes of surviving himself...' I put the tablet down.

_"Anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... h-hey, listen, I-I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead. You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that... uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead."_

'Well, that is an alternative to what Wendy suggested. Though I'd think they can probably tell the difference between a suit and a person.' I checked on the show stage again. Chica was gone. The first night for Chica to be the first out. I checked my door light. That was all that seemed important. She wasn't there, however. 'Good.'

_"Um, then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Y-yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's best just not to get caught."_

'Ha, finally, I agree with you on that one.'

_"Um, O-OK, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

* * *

"Yeah, see you on the flip side." I returned as I checked on Pirate Cove, the Show Stage, and the Chica, who was idling in the Dining Hall.

The night trundled on and I did well, in my opinion. Bonnie and Chica kept getting too close for comfort. I often heard a "slam" once I shut the door, signalling I had closed it just in time. Though, again, I think I did well. I just kept it in my mind that I had to conserve power. I would consistently repeat 'I must conserve power. I will survive'. I was sure I would survive the night without any issues with electricity. Perhaps even without any issues at all. I was so confident, even though I had taken a serious blow to my sanity just 24 hours ago. But I didn't think it was strange. That encounter with Freddy in the dark left me so terrified, it had made me determined to not have it happen again. I couldn't guarantee I would be lucky enough to survive the second time. I wasn't usually such a lucky person; few people were. And the previous security guards certainly weren't nearly that lucky. I couldn't let that chance go to waste.

I had safely secured myself 3 hours of the night before Foxy made his first appearance. I didn't think any different of him than I did the night before. I checked on him all the time to make sure he was at his post. Though I recalled my memories including him with fondness, I was not going to be fooled into thinking he'd act any different towards me than the others. But I knew. I knew if I was ever caught again I had to run. I was prepared to do so if I had to, though I still thought I'd be fine. Then, one time, I checked; and he was different. He'd moved. His curtains were open wide, and he'd stepped out. His colours were dimmed by the shadows, his head cocked to the left side, hook raised, jaws open. Foxy didn't look so curious of shy anymore. He looked threatening. He looked ready force me into a Freddy suit. And he looked like he'd enjoy it. It was the same message as Freddy: murder. I clicked away. I didn't want to see him like that anymore. It was bad enough he was alive and out to kill me without looking threatening on top of that. I could feel my determination begin to crumble. I wasn't so sure I would pull through now.

By 4am I was paranoid. I would check the cameras; the Show Stage, Pirate Cove, down West Hall, the East Hall, the corridor corners, the Dining Room, the Kitchen, Backstage and the Storage Closet. I would then look behind myself. Nothing could be behind me. There was just a wall with children's drawings on. All the animatronics having black, soulless eyes. In my mind I was split. I wanted to run; I had to stay. Staying in the office was safer. But I wanted to run. I wanted to be out of the building – but they would follow me! They'd follow and kill me!

'It's okay, Cheryl.' I comforted myself. 'Everything's okay. Bonnie's in the Storage Closet, Chica's in the Dining Room. Nobody is too close. I'm doing just fine.'

I shuddered, goosebumps running up my arms. My attempts to help myself were rather unsuccessful. I checked on Pirate Cove, Foxy was gone. All that sat there was an empty stage with the curtains wide open and the same "out of order" sign. At that moment I could feel my mind melting. I was ready to break again. But I had to keep going, I had to keep myself together.

'He's gone. He's gone he's not there!' I panicked.

I didn't know what Foxy did. However, there was one thing I did know: the most direct route to my office, the place I was holed up in, was down West Hall. I checked CAM 2A, and I shrieked. He was moving! He was running down the corridor, waving his hook and chomping his jaws. I immediately went for the left door button, but I was too late. Foxy swung around my door. He shook his body, screaming. The scream was a vile sound. It was like the distorted cries of a person, played through a speaker. That's probably what it was. They'd probably recorded the ecstatic cries of children and the audio had been corrupted. I held my breath, blinded by my fear. It took no less than perhaps a few seconds before I was brought out of it with a searing pain in my stomach. My eyes snapped wide open, looking down, and I screamed. Foxy's hook had pierced into my belly. He brought his hand down to grab me, but I jolted, falling to the floor, the hook ripping out. I clung to my tablet, using it at a way to help relieve my pain, gripping it with all my strength. I removed one hand from the device, and covered my stomach with my hand, shaking. My breaths became erratic and shallow. I had to move. It was agony, but I had to move. I wasted no time scrambling up off the floor, slamming into my desk. I ran out. He was clunky, and slow in comparison to the other animatronics, despite being able to run. That was likely due to his state of disrepair. I was able to leave, and press the right door button down as I left, blocking him from following me. Thankfully none of me was trapped under the door. I heard two bangs on the door before the sound ceased and silence ensued from the office. Regardless, I could still hear the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen. I bolted down the hallway, using the screen from the tablet to light the way.

I ran into the Dining Room and stopped. I took a few steps forward, but it was dark. I turned my tablet around, using the screens light to illuminate a small part of the room. I turned it to the wall, and flicked the light. The room was clear. I kept running. In no time I froze and swivelled, running between the parallel tables. Bonnie was here with me. I saw him. I saw just a glimpse, but it was him. I looked over to where I was. He was there – he was definitely there. He glared right at me and I just kept on going. I looked at Freddy as I passed, weary. He didn't move from the stage, but his head turned. His eyes followed me as I ran.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking animals." I mumbled as I ran.

I didn't dare look back. I heard them. I heard them when they moved their heads or raised their arms and I would hear a loud "thud" occasionally as I ran across the checker-floored room. The "thud's" just got louder and louder and faster and faster. They eventually became as common as footsteps. Then, one of them grabbed me. I saw a glimpse of yellow on my right arm. I didn't bother to check. I didn't want to know. All I needed to know was; one was gripping me. It hurt. I pulled on my arm. I thrashed and struggled and screamed. The more I struggled, the more the grip burnt. But it took less than a few seconds in my panic my hoodie came off. I pulled myself from it; stumbling, slamming into the entrance door, pushing it open and collapsing down outside the pizzeria, covering my head.

* * *

**Author's Section**

**Alright, here's the deal, I don't have any more chapter stocked up because of how busy I am, so I can't promise any chapter tomorrow. There were a few mixed feelings about the last chapter, notably "it added nothing", and "it was sweet". It does add something. It adds background, which ties into the plot at a later date, reasonably soon. I'm not sure how I'm going to go about making the tie clear yet, but it'll be there when I get 'round to it. Though I am also glad someone found it sweet. **

**To clear up the thing with Freddy: it was 6am. I hoped that mentioning that it as 5 earlier would help that be portrayed, sorry if it made you over-think. As for the power not coming back on it's as simple as this: I imagine the way the pizzeria deals with power is having a timed breaker switch. So when you use to much power the switch which allows the pizzeria power will flick off. If you check the box in your house that has the electricity reading, there's the same sort of switch in there. My family used to get power cuts quite often because it would turn itself off. The switch would have to be flicked for the power to return. **


	10. Author's Note 1

**Alright, I'm writing this to apologise. There may not be a chapter in a while due to Sixth Form work load. I'm very, very slowly writing those two pages and a half. I was intending to finish chapter 9 off today, but I've had a bad morning and unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to scavenge the motivation to do it.**

**Also, thank you to any reviewers as usual. In particular a thanks, and note, to "ThatOtherAsian": **

**Thanks for pointing out the lack of italics on chapter 5, I have now corrected that. That occurs because I write in an apachi open office document, then copy and paste the chapter into a DocX as "plain text", so sometimes I miss things when going over the chapter in the preview. Also, as for the teleporting, I know it's hard to buy, and technically in the game I think they probably walk due to the footstep sounds. However, I decided to make it teleportation in this because this is a "supernatural" genre. It has it's explanations, and to make the manager's story fit it made more sense to have the animatronics teleport than walk. As such, other than Foxy, there will be no foot movement.**

**Apologies to all, I'll get a chapter finished as soon as I can, but from now on I can't guarantee a chapter every day. Fortunately it isn't writer's block. It'd be terrible if it was!**


End file.
